A Very Serious Story About Life & Love (Ch 3)
by TonotoKing
Summary: Chapter 3 done! Check out Soviet Crab! Ch 4 coming soon!


Chapter 3:

Everything was dark and they couldn't see anything

Soon, the Neinvengers met Ultimate Neinvenger Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Hitler Zombo Dude with a power level of over NEIN-THOUSAND!

They noticed that Ultimate Neinvenger Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Hitler Zombo Dude with a power level of over NEIN-THOUSAND had all of their powers and they decided that everything was over and they were all going to die

Then came Zombo Megan

Zombo Megan ate Ultimate Neinvenger Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Hitler Zombo Dude with a power level of over NEIN-THOUSAND and Zombo Megan became Ultimate Neinvenger Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Megan Zombo Girl with a power level of over NEIN-THOUSAND

Ultimate Neinvenger Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Megan Zombo Girl with a power level of over NEIN-THOUSAND gave them their powers back and they all escaped out of Hitler City

The Neinvengers disbanded and they went back to their normal lives

Brian decided to go to Nikki's house hoping for a good result

Brian soon found out that the house was burnt down

Brian found a message inside the burnt down house

It said

"Hello Nikki, I am the master of the 420 Blaze It Illuminati™ and I have kidnapped Brian! If you want him back, get the Neinvengers and bring them to the North Pole!"

Brian thought about how the 420 Blaze It Illuminati™ was really stupid or blind because they mistook FREAKING NIKKI FOR BRIAN

He decided to get the Neinvengers up again and travel to the North Pole

They used Tom's lard to float to the North Pole

The Neinvengers soon found the Kim duos frozen in the North Pole

They partially unfroze the duo so they could spill the beans

"Megan kicked us over here" said Robo Kim Jong Un

"And we froze" said Robo Kim Il Sung

"Free us and we will serve you!" said both Kims

"Nah dood" said Sub-Zero and he froze them and flew them away with ass-bag (Corrupted) Shinnok

"Where did he come from?" asked Brian

"Don't ask, there are a bunch of Mortal Kombat references here for some reason" Ghost Darth Vader said

"You are breaking the 4th wall!" exclaimed The Fuhrer

"We seriously should stop writing about this," warned Ethan

"Ok but you started it!" said Tom

"Just get on with the damn story," said Ethan

"What about me? I wanted to be a Neinvenger!" said Groose

"Screw off, you're coming in later," uttered Tom and Ethan simultaneously

"OOPS SPOILER ALERT BACK TO THE STORY" exclaimed Tom

The Neinvengers traveled to the Arctic base of the 420 Blaze It Illuminati™ with their brains being partially fried because of the two writers who broke the 4th wall

"Sorry..."muttered Tom

"Shut up before I call Erron Black" said Ethan

"There. Go on" said Ethan

The Neinvengers, utterly confused, found the 420 Blaze It Illuminati™ base

It wasn't hard because the base had a bunch of flashing lights saying

"420 Blaze It Illuminati™ Club, We Got Dewritoes"

"I'm betting that they are just blind" said Brian

The Neinvengers stormed in the base, only to find out that IT'S A TRAP!

"I take it back. They are smarter than I thought. Damn it!" said Brian

"IT'S A TRAP!" said Admiral Ackbar

"It would be more helpful if you arrived in time…" said Brian

Then Daniel Ching Chong appeared out of nowhere and gave Brian a Wii U

"And of course Daniel Ching Chong gives me a Wii U"

Then the Wii U suddenly became a robotic saw

"Ok I give up now" said Brian

"What do we do with this?" said Tim the Tonk

"Get over here" said Scorpion

The tank exploded into many pieces and Tim the Stalinium Tonk turned into a spirit

"I'll get you someday!" said Tim the spirit of the Stalinium Tonk and chased Scorpion around the 420 Blaze It Illuminati™ Club

"To hell with me? NO! To hell with you!"

And pulled the tiny not stronk tonk all the way to hell

Luckily, the pieces of the tonk sliced the ropes, killing Nicholas Cage again

Since they didn't have Zombie Hitler, they injected Nicholas Cage with his bees and he was ready to go

The Neinvengers soon tried to enter the 420 Blaze It Illuminati™ Club

The 420 Blaze It Illuminati™ Club had a SUPER SECRET SOVIET KEBAB PARTY guarding the entrance

The Neinvengers tried to negotiate with the SUPER SECRET SOVIET KEBAB PARTY but Samuel's crappy bow snapped in half and hit the SUPER SECRET SOVIET KEBAB PARTY leader

"You hit kebab leader, you turn into kebab" said one of the member who witnessed the event

The Neinvengers ran until they were somehow inside a kebab-shaped vehicle

The Neinvengers were in trouble so they tried to use the Wii U saw to kill the SUPER SECRET SOVIET KEBAB PARTY leader

That failed because Nicholas Cage acciedently sent it to Pluto along with Trump Care

Then suddenly, Tom chanted weird words and Kim Jong Nam appeared with a bunch of disney characters

"Oh dang, where did you learn that? Ain't that Kim Jong Un's long lost brother who tried to go to Tokyo Disneyland and failed?" said Brian

"Oh, when I bought a packet of meth, a guy told me" said Tom

"Oh ok…" said Brian

"What shall we do master" said Kim Jong Nam

"Go kill the SUPER SECRET SOVIET KEBAB PARTY and bring their hats to me. Also tell that guy to stop eating the truck." said Tom

"Yes sir. You heard him, let's move out!" said Kim Jong Nam

The Kim Jong Nam army charged and the SUPER SECRET SOVIET KEBAB PARTY just blew them up with a single High Explosive shell from much stronk 152mm cannon of Kliment Voroshilov-2

"Dang it" said Tom

"Knew they were too good to be true" said Tom

"Well plan B everyone" said Brian

"B IS FOR BRIAN HAHAHAHA" said Tom from the sky

"Ok I'm calling Erron Black" said Ethan from the sky

"Oh crud I'm running see ya later" said Tom from the sky

Tom from the sky falls from the sky and dies

"Ok… that wasn't intended but ok" said Ethan from the sky

The Neinvengers found a pack of Dewritos on the dead Tom from the sky and gave it to the SUPER SECRET SOVIET KEBAB PARTY

"We needed a pack! Thanks! Our secret ingredient for the best kebab is Dewritos" said SUPER SECRET SOVIET KEBAB PARTY leader

The SUPER SECRET SOVIET KEBAB PARTY let the Neinvengers in and they found themselves in a... boxing ring?

"GROOSE TIME!"

(Groose theme plays)

"What is this place?" said Samuel

"Welcome to the ring, where everyone loses to GROOSE AND HIS GANG OF BULLIES!" yelled Groose

"Wait a minute… are you the VGCW Groose?" said Ethan

"I AM THE GLORIOUS CHAMPION OF THE RING!" said Groose

"But you lost to Red…" said Ethan

"THE SUN WAS IN MY EYES AND RED DRUGGED ME AND UMM UMM YEAH!" said Groose

"Let me guess. We challenge you to a wrestling match and if we win, we go and save Nikki, and if we lose, we just kill you and save Nikki." said Brian

"Kinda?" said Groose

"Just get on with it" said Brian

Suddenly the Neinvengers was in the ring with Groose, Haggar, and Heavy

"HAHAHA! WHO SEND TINY BABBY TO FIGHT?!" said Heavy

"Lets go!" said Groose

Groose and his Gang of Bullies used a much stronk GAZ-AAA and mowed everyone down ez pz (except Brian)

"Dang it" said Brian

"Well I can always revive them" said Brian

Groose's Gang of Bullies held Brian and Groose prepared to do the Groosenator

"How do you feel about getting Groosenatored?" said Groose

"NAH DOOD, we have a DDoSing machine pointed to your pompadour, your pompadour's going offline fool!" said the Zombol Neinvengers

"HAHA! My pompadour's too slick for your tiny machine!"

The Neinvengers pressed the trigger and

*PFFFT*

Kim Jong Nam popped out of the machine

"I thought you were dead!" said Brian

"The Kim family is eternal!" said Kim Jong Nam

"Who is that?" said Groose

Kim Jong Nam stared at Groose and marveled at his amazing pompadour

"Leader, let me serve you" said Kim Jong Nam

"Ok, go kill that dood" said Groose

(Chapter 3 END)

Tips For Summoning Kim Jong Nam Party:

Buy a packet of meth from the shady guy who lives in front of you and steals your stuff and sells it on Ebay

Chant Kim Jong Nam on the Tokyo Disneyland grounds

Give Kim Jong Nam a Mickey Mouse plush so he doesn't go stray

Put him in a special DDoSing machine

And your done! Press the trigger to summon him or just chant weird words

Author's Note:

How's the fanfic now? Cool huh? Leave a review! Just so you know, Groose is a Legend of Zelda character and VGCW is a wrestling game. Search up VGCW Groose plot to understand!

 **TONOTOKING APPROVES OF THIS MESSAGE**

Ch 4: Coming Soon

Or just search up **A Very Serious Story About Life Love**


End file.
